


May the Force be with Us

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Petra is a big ol Star Wars nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra has a secret obsession that she kept to herself, until recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Force be with Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reflecting my obsession with Star Wars onto Petra. Her opinions are similar to my own.
> 
> "Padme deserved better" -Petra, at some point
> 
> She also believes that the prequels would've been better is Lucas didn't write them.

Petra had a lot of secrets, some of them pretty awful, some of them strange, some of them pretty tame. She only told these secrets to people she trusted, those she was close to. Rafael knew some, as did Jane. But neither knew one secret.

She was obsessed with Star Wars.

She had heard about the movies growing up. Return of the Jedi came out a year or two before she was born, so she missed out on the big boom, not that she would have had access to a decent movie theater. But she didn't have much of an interest in seeing it; it sounded dumb, people flying around in spaceships, aliens and weird creatures. It didn't interest her.

When she moved to America in her mid-twenties, she was terrified. The food was too rich and heavy and she constantly had a stomachache, her mother was pushing her towards rich men, and everything in America was too big.

One night, while walking around Miami, she saw a sign that said “Star Wars screening.” A local theater was playing A New Hope, and Petra had decided a movie would be good to get her mind off of everything.

For over two hours, Petra did forget about everything else and couldn't focus on anything that wasn't this movie. From the opening crawl, she was hooked. For a movie made in the '70s, she was incredibly impressed by the effects.

But it was the characters who really spoke to her. Luke Skywalker, a wide-eyed optimistic with dreams of more, Leia, a determined and resourceful young woman, and Han Solo, a cocky jerk who had a good heart. She related to all of these characters.

When she left the theater that night, she felt like she was nine years old, her body humming with energy. The fact she was in her 20's was the only reason she didn't start swinging an imaginary lightsaber.

She didn't tell her mother what she did that night and she had to hide her smile. The next day, she went on a hunt for the next two movies. It took some time, but eventually she found some DVD's. Then she had to find a DVD player. It took two days to actually get everything she needed, but when she did, she holed up in her room and watched them both late into the night.

She almost yelled when Darth Vader told Luke he was his father, then whispered, “he's lying.”

She gasped when it turned out Leia and Luke were twins.

Tears streamed down her face when Luke gave Vader a funeral pyre.

She watched all three the next night and didn't fall asleep until the credits rolled at the end of Return of the Jedi. That night (or morning) she dreamed she was Luke Skywalker, saving the galaxy, a lightsaber in her hands. She also dreamed she was Han Solo and she was kissing Carrie Fisher (she didn't remember this until a couple years later).

She wanted to see more and noticed A New Hope was episode IV, meaning the fourth movie. Confused, she researched it. Turned out there were three others, prequels. The reviews she found online weren't great, but she wanted to see them anyway.

She tracked down The Phantom Menace. It didn't quite grab her as much as the other three, but she still felt excited. The Padme character was so interesting. She assumed this character would later be the mother of Luke and Leia, then remembers their mother is dead in the original movies. Her stomach clenches at the thought of Padme dying.

Then she remembers Anakin Skywalker turns to the Dark Side and she nearly shouts when they let the “scrawny twerp” become a Jedi.

She moves onto Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, finding the movies to get increasingly better. 

The love story of Anakin and Padme speaking to something deep down in her; a love that cannot be. Tragic love. She had experienced it all. She was drawn into the longing stares of the characters, feeling the struggle within her own heart.

When Anakin mourns the death of his mother, Petra finds herself strangely disconnected from that. She loved her mother, but killing for your mother? It felt foreign to her.

When she moves onto Revenge of the Sith, and Padme tells Anakin she's pregnant, Petra almost cries because she knows what happens. She begins to mourn Padme already, and becomes increasingly stressed as she watches the movie. Towards the end, her knees are drawn up to her mouth. She feels angry as she watches Padme die, having just given birth to two children. The loss of the will to live, an idiotic way to die.

She forgets about this briefly when Vader breathes for the first time, then Leia and Luke are dropped off at their respective homes. As the music swells, the characters overlooking the twin suns, Petra finds herself crying again.

A couple years later, when she still with Rafael, they were flipping through channels and came across Empire. Rafael stopped, smiled at Petra, and, “hey, you've ever seen Star Wars?”

Petra's jaw clenched, worried that Rafael would find her obsession weird, because once she started talking about Star Wars, it was difficult for her to stop. She nodded half-heartedly. “Some, but I wasn't impressed. It's pretty silly, can we watch something else?”

Rafael nodded and they moved on.

Petra was pregnant when The Force Awakens came out and she went alone. Her eyes were glued to the screen the whole time, barely blinking. She saw the movie a total of ten times in theaters and loved it more each time. The characters, especially Rey and Finn, reminded her why she loved these movies to much. Rey felt both stuck, but longed for more. Finn also felt stuck, but he did something about it; he made a change, took charge of his own destiny.

Petra blamed hormones when she cried at this revelation.

These movies were one of the things she thought about when she was in the hospital, unable to move. She replayed the movies over and over in her head, thought about scenarios, theories for the new movies, imagined herself as a Jedi, cutting her sister down with a lightsaber. Then she thought about herself as Han Solo, and suddenly Jane was Leia Organa. She thought about when Han was frozen in carbonite and Leia saved him.

And then, Jane did save her. But there was no Jabba the Hutt to ruin it, it was just her and Jane. 

As that awful experience came to a close and Petra recovered, she didn't think about Star Wars for a while.

After she and Jane were dating for a couple of months, Jane found Petra's Blurays of Star Wars.

“Ooh, do you like Star Wars, Petra?”

“Oh, um, they must be Rafael's,” Petra mumbled.

“Can we watch them? I love Star Wars.”

Petra wanted to pour her heart out and tell Jane that she was utterly obsessed, but she didn't. She just nodded and said, “sure.”

Jane just wanted to watch the originals, but they watched all three. Jane fell asleep halfway through Jedi, but Petra watched all of them, remembering why she loved them so much. She watched A New Hope again before she fell asleep.

“You watched the first one again, didn't you?” Jane asked the next morning.

“Huh?”

“The menu screen was on this morning.”

“I, uh, wanted to watch it again.”

“At 3am?”

Petra looked around, the back of her neck starting to sweat. Jane laughed.

“Petra, it's okay if you like Star Wars. What about the prequels?”

Petra pushed the eggs around on her plate. “I like them too.”

“And The Force Awakens? Did you see that in theaters?”

Petra nodded, hesitant to say how many times.

“We can watch the prequels tonight if you want,” Jane said. “I saw The Phantom Menace when it came out. I was eight. Then 11 for Attack of the Clones, and 14 for Revenge of the Sith. I dragged Lina to Sith, and she hated it,” Jane laughed. “Who's your favorite character?”

Petra was quiet for a moment before it started spilling out. “I connect with all of the main characters, for their own special reasons.” Then she went into the character traits for each of the characters. For Anakin she said, “Anakin struggles with doing the right thing, and shows what good and bad can be a matter of opinion. The Jedi order is so black and white and most things are grey. Anakin did awful things, but they started from good places. He wanted to protect those that he loved. It shows how easy people can fall into bad situations. Obi Wan is devoted to the Jedi, but is also devoted to Anakin, and you can feel the pain when Anakin turns to the dark side. The love story between Anakin and Padme is tragic because they love each other, but their ideals and views clash and their relationship isn't healthy. Love shouldn't be based in secrets and tension. It could have been a better relationship if they were more honest with each other.

“Now, Han and Leia's relationship started with tension, but only because Leia is emotionally closed off and unable to admit her feelings for Han, because she feels they shouldn't be together. Their relationship is interesting because Han seems like the one to be more closed off, but it's Leia. But in The Force Awakens, this dynamic is reinforced, because their relationship isn't perfect and it's fragile. They love each other, but it was easily broken apart.”

She continued like this for another ten minutes, Jane listening quietly. When Petra finally stopped, Jane was gaping at her.

“Wow. So, uh, you really like Star Wars.”

Panic coursed through Petra. This was the first time she talked about Star Wars like this to another person, and while it felt good to get some of that out, she felt like it was too much.

A grin spread on Jane's face. “Who do you think Rey's parents are?”

A smile twitched at Petra's lips. “Well, the obvious answer is Luke, but there are other possibilities...”

After Petra told Jane her theories (she had multiple) they watch the prequels, then the Force Awakens. At some point, Petra realized Jane was watching her watch the movie. When she turned to Jane, Jane was beaming at her.

Jane kissed Petra, then said, “I love it when you're honest about your interests, and I love it when you're passionate about things. Thank you.”

“I want the twins to see these movies when they're old enough.”

“We can show the kids together, and they'll have even more movies to see. Rogue One, Episode 8, that Han Solo movie, Episode 9.”

Petra was both excited for the kids, and herself. She almost forgot about Rogue One, which was coming out the next week.

“Speaking of which, Jane Gloriana Villanueva, would you like to go see Rogue One with me?”

Jane grinned. “Petra Solano, I would love to.”


End file.
